PUTUS CINTA, BUNUH DIRI?
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Sasuke ketika baru di putusin Sakura? /Fic sekali end.


**Hai, Hai...**

**Ini fic pertama Kei dan ini fic SasuSaku, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang salah.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian hari kamis, 26 september 2013. **

**Kejadiannya yaitu temen Kei yang mau bunuh diri karna baru diputusin pacarnya (Lebay amat), tapi serius loh.**

**Fic dibawah ini dari kejadian asli banget.**

.

**OK! daripada banyak ngomong kita mulai aja!**

* * *

Normal POV

"WOY! TEME! LOE CARI MATI YA!?" teriak lelaki berambut kuning jabrik-Namikaze Naruto- ketika melihat sahabatnya hendak bunuh diri. Beruntung kelas XI-A sedang tidak ada guru, karena saat ini Kurenai-sensei sedang menemui tamunya. Jika ada Kurenai-sensei, sudah pasti Naruto langsung disuruh membersihkan toilet sekolah selama seminggu.

"Hn." Jawab ambigu lelaki berambut emo-Uchiha Sasuke-. Dia langsung meminum cairan yang berada dalam botol yang ia pegang.

Botol yang telah diminum oleh Sauke langsung diambil paksa oleh lelaki berambut super ngebob dan alis super tebal-Lee- dan dibuang ketempat sampah. Botol tersebut telah kosong dan hanya menyisakan busa.

"Gila loe ya Sas. Loe tus kalo putus cinta gak usah sampe segitunya juga kali. Tobat bro, tobat…" nasihat Lee.

Sasuke mengabaikan nasihat Lee. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil botol air mineralnya yang masih disegel, lalu dibukanya segel itu dan diminum air itu sedikit. Naruto sangat lega karena Sasuke telah menghentikan aksinya. Namun siapa sangka dugaan Naruno ternyata salah besar, Sasuke mengambil SoKlin(?) yang ada di tempat alat kebersihan kelas. Sasuke mencoba menuangkan cairan tersebut ke dalam botol air mineralnya, namun cairan tersebut langsung direbut Temari sebelum cairan tersebut masuk ke dalalm botol.

"Sas! Loe tuh bener-bener udah gila ya!? Sadar woy sadar! Hidup loe masih panjang!" bentak Temari.

"Eh Sas. Loe kalo mau mati ya mati aja, jangan bawa-bawa nama kelas dong! Nanti kalo loe beneran mati disini, beritanya bakal masuk koran dan otomatis kita yang repot!" cerca Hinata. Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata mengangguk setuju, mereka pun terdiam. Hinata mengambil napasnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalo loe mau mati sekarang disini, loe bakal ngerugiin kita banget. Apalagi kalo loe mati cuma karna minum SoKlin, loe mati gak elit. Tau gak sih loe? Harga SoKlin itu MAHAL, MAHAL. Kalo SoKlin abis cuma untuk loe pake bunuh diri. Kita nanti ngepel kelas pake apa, hah?"

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Hinata langsung sweatdrop.

Beruntung bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hoahmm… gue cape ngurusin masalah loe Sas. Huahh…" kata Shikamaru dan berlalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tertidur.

Semua anak kelas XI-A langsung bubar dan tidak memperdulikan Sasuke lagi. Sekarang Sasuke sudah agak lebih tenang, dia pun ke kantin bersama Naruto.

Berita tentang Sasuke yang mencoba bunuh diri tadi sudah menyebar ke seluruh anak kelas XI dan itu pun menjadi topik terhangat hari ini. Sudah pasti berita ini tersebar karna di kelas XI-A ada Si Ratu Gosip, yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

"Eh gue denger-denger, katanya si Sasuke mau bunuh diri karna diputusin si Sakura." Kata seorang anak perempuan di depan kelas XI-F.

"Oh ya? Si Sasuke itu udah gila banget ya. Padahal Sakura udah jelas-jelas mutusin dia, tapi masih aja dikejar-kejar." Sahut anak perempuan lain.

"Dia itu emang begonya minta ampun, masih aja ngarepin Sakura balikan lagi sama dia. Kalo menurut gue sih ikhlasin aja aja si Sakura."

Pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke terus berlanjut sampai Ino melewati mereka dan ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ino… Ino… Sini!" teriak gadis bercepol dua-Tenten-.

"Apa? Oh pasti kalian mau nanya tentang Sasuke, kan?" tenten dan anak XI-F mengangguk. "Ya… itu semua emang bener. Yang udah kalian denger apa aja?"

"Em… tentang Sasuke diputusin Sakura dan nyoba bunuh diri. Udah Cuma segitu aja."

"OK. Gue bakal jelasin ini, tapi gue Cuma ngomong ini sekali aja!" perintah Ino. Anak XI-F mengangguk lagi.

"Kalian semua tau gak, kalo tadi Sasuke habis minum SoKlin dua botol. Emang sih gila. Tadinya dia mau tambah lagi jadi tiga botol, tapi SoKlinnya langsung direbut dan disita oleh Temari, dan di taruh di meja guru. Terus, kemarin kalian tau gak Sasuke nangis di mejanya, dia itu kekanakan banget. Pas ada yang ngasih tau ke Sakura kalo Sasuke nangis karna diputusin dia, Sakura malah ikut-ikutan nangis. Mungkin karna merasa bersalah." Ino menghela napas. "Ah ya! Waktu kemarin sore ka nada kegiatan klub futsal. Kalian semua pasti tau kalo Sasuke yang jadi kipper, nah kemarin itu Juugo gak sengaja nendang bola ke sasaran yang salah, dan akhirnya bola itu kena hidung Sasuke. Padahal Juugo udah minta maaf, bahkan seluruh anak futsal juga minta maaf ke Sasuke. Tapi karna Sasuke orang yang tempramental, dia menjadikan masalah kecil jadi besar. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Juugo terlibat dalam perkelahian. Dan dapat dihentikan. Ketika Guy-sensei datang. Kegiatan klub langsung dihentikan. Tapi sebelum mereka bubar, gue nanya-nanya ke anak futsal walaupun gue lihat sendiri kejadiannya, tapi gue kurang puas. Katanya sih, Sasuke yang mulai perkelahian dan juga karna dia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Juugo yang jelas-jelas gak tau apa-apa."

Ino menghela napas lagi. "Gue denger juga dari sepupunya, Uchiha Obito XI-B, katanya semalem Sasuke juga minum Baygon(?) di balkon rumahnya saat semua keluarganya pergi kecuali Sasuke dan Obito. Yang gue denger juga, Sasuke sering buat masalah waktu dia SMP dan sering dipanggil ke ruang BP. Padahal dulu waktu gue satu TK sama Sasuke, dia gak kayak gitu. Tapi kata Shion yang satu SD dan SMP sama Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit tempramentalnya muncul." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Eh, serius loe tadi Sasuke minum SoKlin?" Tanya Kiba.

"Loe gak percaya? Gue punya buktinya tuh bekas botolnya ada di tong sampah depan kelas gue. Tunggu bentar, gue ambilin dulu." Ino langsung berbalik ke depan kelasnya dan kembali dengan membawa bekas botol air mineral yang masih ada sedikit busa. "Nih, loe percayakan sekarang?"

TENG… TENG… TENG…

"Udah bel. Kita masuk dulu ya. Gawat sekarang pelajaran Kisame-sensei. Iya gue percaya loe."

Sedangkan Ino kembali ke kelasnya. Tenggorokannya sangat kering karna tadi dia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Di depan XI-A, Sasuke sedang menatap Sakura yang sedang buang sampah dengan penuh kebencian. Beruntung tubuh Sasuke ditahan oleh Chouji dan Neji, jika tidak ditahan mungkin Sasuke akan langsung menyerang Sakura. Sakura langsung diajak masuk ke kelas XI-C oleh Tayuya. Sedangkan Sasuke diseret untuk masuk ke kelas XI-A oleh Chouji dan Neji.

Ino sangat bosan melihat tingkah Sasuke, lagipula Konan-sensei belum datang. Dia langsung memutuslan untuk berjalan-jalan melewati kelas lain. Dia menuju kelas XI-E untuk menemui sahabat karibnya, Shion. Dan kebetulan Shion sedang berada di luar kelas.

"Shion, loe udah tau belom kalo si Sasuke tadi abis minum SoKlin?"

"Hah? Serius loe?"

"Jadi loe belom tau? Kasihan sekali sahabatku ini. Itu udah nyebar ke seluruh anak kelas XI dan jadi topic terhangat hari ini. Shion hanya mengangguk saja, toh dia nanti akan minta penjelasan Ino sepulang sekolah.

"Syukur deh kalo Karin udah putus sama Sasuke. Gue kasian aja lihat Sasuke. Sebelumnya, dia pacaran sama Gaara, dia disiksa terus dan dijadiin babu. Untung si Gaara brengsek udah dikeluarin dari sekolah ini. Terus kemarin pacaran sama Sasuke yang temperament itu. Hufft… semoga aja nanti Sakura dapet yang lebih baik lagi," Kata Matsuri tiba-tiba muncul.

"Haaahhh… berarti foto Sasuke gak jadi cover majalah Yassin(?) hahaha… eh tapi kasusnya bisa dimasukin ke majalah sekolah." Sahut Kin yang berada di belakang Matsuri.

"Ngapain loe kesini?" Tanya Ino.

"Sadar woy. Gue kesini disuruh Konan-sensei untuk manggil loe. Konan-sensei nanyain uang kas kelas tuh." Ino dan Kin langsung kembali ke kelas mereka.

Neji POV

Sekarang pelajaran Konan-sensei. Sumpah hening banget. Ya jelaslah hening, karna kami sekelas sedang ulangan. Eh kok Temari dan Hinata maju ke depan? Mereka udah? Tumben banget, biasanya yang duluan ngumpulin ke depan gue atau Shikamaru.

"Sensei, tadi Sasuke mau bunuh diri. Dia minum dua botol SoKlin. Tapi sekarang SoKlinnya kita sita. Dia itu udah dinasehati berulang kali tapi tetep gak mau denger. Padahal dia harusnya bersikap seperti biasa kayak Naruto yang baru putus sama Hinata." Bisik Temari

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Dia baru diputusi sama Haruno Sakura kelas XI-C. Sensei tolong nasehatin dia ya. Habisnya dia tidak mendengar kata-kata kami. Dari kelas X dia selalu bilang ingin bunuh diri tapi itu hanya omongan saja. Sekarang mungkin dia beneran mau bunuh diri."

Konan-sensei hanya mengangguk. Temari dan Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Walaupun mereka berbisik-bisik, gue tetep bisa ngedenger dengan jelas. Ya jelaslah, secara gue duduk di paling depan deket meja guru. Gue pingin tau apa reaksi Sasuke jika mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. Sayangnya Sasuke duduk di paling belakang... lihat aja, dia masih saja melamun sedari dimulainya pelajaran Konan-sensei.

Sekarang Konan-sensei sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan masalah Sasuke. Buktinya dia sedang membicarakan apa yang harus kelas lengkapi dan menceritakan tentang hantu yang ada di sekolah ini.

End Neji POV

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Semua murid XI-A disuruh keluar oleh Konan, kecuali Sasuke. Karna Konan ingin menasehati Sasuke. Bagaimanapun disekolah ini, Konan berlaku ganda bagi Sasuke yaitu sebagai wali kelas dan kakak ipar.

"Sasu, Konan-nee cuma ingin kamu lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah. Tindakan bunuh diri itu dosa besar. Menurut Konan-nee, Sakura itu bukan yang terbaik untukmu, kamu bisa cari yang lebih baik lagi. Jangan mudah putus asa. Kamu masih muda, hidup kamu masih panjang." Nasehat Konan.

"Hm… Sasu ngerti kok. Tapi Konan-nee jangan certain ini ke siapa-siapa ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu Konan-Nee balik ke ruang guru ya?!"

Konan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Teman-teman Sasuke yang menunggu diluar langsung memborong pertanyaan pada Sasuke ketika dia keluar kelas. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' saja.

Setelah itu Sasuke dan anak lelaki XI-A shalat berjamaah di kelas XI-A. Bukannya semakin tobat, mereka setelah shalat langsung main kartu remi yang di bawa Lee. Anak perempuan yang ikut hanya Temari dan Ino, walau mereka sering kalah. Dan tentunya sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi agak cerah.

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura memutuskan Sasuke karna dia tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang childish, Sasuke suka mengancam ingin bunuh diri. Sasuke bilang Sakura tidak pernah perhatian padanya. Padahal tiap hari Sakura selalu meng-sms Sasuke untuk menanyai kabar. Tapi sasuke tidak pernah membalas satu sms pun.

Dan Sasuke itu playboy. Lalu apa salah kalo Sakura dekat dengan anak lelaki lain hnya untuk curhat? Sasuke sangat cemburu mengetahui hal itu. Dan point utama Sakura memutuskan Sasuke karna dia ingin menjauh dulu dari sikap childish Sasuke.

Hari esok dan seterusnya, Sasuke sudah lebih baik. Walaupun dia sering teledor, seperti saat melakukan kegiatan kebersihan kelas, dia salah cara mengepel lantai dari depan, tentu saja lantai yang baru dipel langsung kotor lagi. Hahaha….

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Ahahaha... maaf ya kalo gaje, apalagi endingnya.

Oh ya! kalo ada yang mau tau cerita langsungnya PM Kei aja ya.

Dan para senpai mohon REVIEW-nya!


End file.
